Aspirante a sacersote
by KarenPin91
Summary: Ranma fuera de lo común... Después de una traición ranma decide cambiar su vida e intrudicirse a la iglesea y se dirige a rumbo a Japón dond ele cambia de la vida por completo
1. chapter 1

Hola amigos!

Escribi la historia del padrecito Ranma..

Pero mejor le puse " Aspirante a sacerdote" ...

Discúlpenme si en algo allá confundido, es la primera ves que escribo un fic, ya que me contagie de tantos de los que e leido y me enamorado aqui les ve el primer capítulo

 **Aspirante a Sacerdote**

Capítulo 1 * _llegando a Nerima_ *

Ya en la mañana en Nerima.

En la parroquia de Nerima, estaban esperando el aspirante sacerdocio que se consagrará cómo sacerdote el cuál éste llegaba hacer sus práctica en la parroquia.

A las 5:AM esperaban afuera el sacerdote Genma Daimonj con la monja mas antigüa la madre superiora Cologne, la llegada del aspirante Ranma Saotome, que llegaba desde China..

Ranma : Hola ! Usted debe ser el sacerdote Genma Daimonj.

Genma Daimomj : si, mucho gusto pase, para enseñarle la parroquia y sus aposento

Mientras ellos ingresaban a la iglesia, platicaban de cómocómok le fué en el viaje...

Mistras tanto, Ranma se instalaba en su habitación se acordaba de su pasado, el cúal lo tomo llevar esta desición de ser un sacerdote. ( para ser un sacerdote tenía que tener la edad adecuada, ser puro de pensamiento, y no estar casado y enfocarse en los estudios)

EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Ranma se dirigió a la iglesia a limpiar, estudiar y prepararse, eran muy pocas la veces que salía de la iglesia .

1er Domingo de Ranma.

En su primer Domingo , Ranma observaba ( ya que el sacerdote Genma le dijo que aprestara atención en todo lo que el hacia)

Ranma se le hacia raro por que no conocia a nadie, para el todo era nuevo, ingresaban chicas bonitas, ancianos y todo tipos de edades a la iglesia.

La madre superior Cologne ya en la noche le preguntaba de

como le apareció su primer Domingo?

Ranma : Muy bien, me gustó es grato saber cómo la gente joven le interese la iglesia y que se de vivan por ella, eso hace que mi vocación se eleve más

Cologne : Me da gusto oir eso muchacho, espero que tu si llegues hacer realidad tu sueño.

Por que ese es tú sueño?

Ranma : si-ii ( se quedó mudo por unos segundos y pensativo, mientras pensaba en su pasado)

Cologne : Eso esperó muchacho, espero que hagas lo que tú corazón te indiqué, y no seas como los demas aspirante que an pasado por aquí en está parroquia , que se enamoran y no sigue lo que le gustaba, ésto no es un juego, no hay que burlarse de Dios muchacho...

ASÍ PASABAN LOS DÍAS...

Para su impresión Ranma pensaba que sólo los domingo era misa, y los días de misa eran ; Miércoles 8:Pm ,Viernes 8: PM y los Domingo a las 10: Am.

Ranma se daba cuenta que des de que llegó a la iglesia, muchas jóvenes de edades de 16 años en adelante , llegaban por su causa a la iglesia, todas eran bonitas y se ponían a cuchichiar, lo miraban y el se sonrojaba, lo ponían nervioso.

Después que terminaba la misa, las chicas se le acercabana y le preguntaban:

\- Cuándo llegó usted?

\- Usted es nuevo en la parroquia?

\- Cuantos años tiene?

\- Usted es muy guapo por qué escogió esto?

( Un pocoton de preguntas a la ves),

pero el no respondía nada, para su suert la madre Cologne las correo diciendo.

Cologne : vallansen chicas, a sus casas, les pondre 20 Ave María por ser tan imprudentes.

Ranma : Gracias madre, ya me estaba incomodando.

Cologne : Tienes que tener más actitud muchacho, jóvenes cómo ellas hay que ponerles órden y disciplina para con la iglesia

Ranma : si ( dijo asentando la cabeza)

pasó bastante tiempo, ya reconocía las caras de las personas que iban segido a la iglesia, las muchachas bonitas que lo acosaban ya lo respetaban, ya se sabia los sacramento, se sabía todo el movimiento...

( Todos los días la iglesia estaba abierta para las personas que quisieran ingresar a rezar y para confesarce...

MIENTRAS TANTO.

En un miércoles por la mañana;

Ranma quería saber cómo se siente estar en el puesto del sacerdote ,para xv cescuchar los pecados! Liberarlos del pecado; ya dentro del confesionario se sienta un rato ( pues se sentía raro ya que siempre se dedicaba solo a limpiarlo, ya que el aún no era un sacerdote para ocupar ese puesto),en ese entonces se sento una chica muy bonita de cabellos corto, peli azulado de ojos color marrones.

Ranma : " Ave María Purísima "

Akane : " Sin pecado concebido "

Akane : bendigame padre por que he

pecado

Ranma sstaba nervioso no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ya que a el no le correspondía

Akane : Padre si está hay

Ranma : si - ii ( dijó nerviso le cautivó esa voz que para el en eso momento era la voz de un angel , dijo entre si embobado)

Ranma : Cómo te llamas hija mía?

( le intrigó mucho la voz por que tenía un tono de preocupación y de estár asustada)

Akane : Pues e pecado de pensamiento ( dijo comenzando a sollozar y queriendo salir lágrimas de esa tierna carita angelical).

Tengo novio, mi novio se llama Ryoga Hibiki y estámos por casarnos, pero no se si deba estar con el antes de casarnos, no se si es pecado de resitir de el, con su comportamimeto me esta dando miedo , cuándo ya le he dicho que no quiero, se poné agresivo pero gracias a Dios no se desquita conmigo, se pone a gritar, y romper cosas, eso esta haciendo que ya no lo quiera más, pero mi corazón lo quiere pero la razón me dice ya no más...

Mientras tanto Ranma la observaba embobado del otro lado del confesionario, le gustaba su dulces voz, se enamoró de los ojos color marrones .

Akane: Padre si me está escuchándo

Ranma : Sii-ii ( contestando nervioso y pensando ,

" Creó que me flechó cupido ".

Akane : Padre usted que creá que deba hacer.

Ranma : No creo que sea pecado, tienes que conversar con su novio si lo quieres, o dile lo que sientes realmente

Akane : Si, eso are padre, mi penitencia

Ranma : Solo reza el Rosario hija mia, vienes después para saber de ustedes,

Akane : Si padre, eso are, nos vemos en la próxima

Ranma : Dios, padre de misericordia,

(Miemtras el decía eso en suemte decía ojalá regresé )...

CONTINUARÁ...

Disculpen cuál quier cosa chicos, no soy experta haciendo fic...

Espero que les guste..

Ésto salio de una idea que tuve en el facebook " ** _Ranma 1/2 Fans Para_** **_Siempre u,_** ya que algunos comentaron sobre mi publicación le gustaron mi idea, pero nadie lo hacia, y me lancé hacer mi primer fic


	2. Recuerdos de China

Segundo partes

2 * **_Recordando el pasado_** *

Ya en la noche en su habitación, Ranma pesasaba en la dulce voz que lo enamoro ,

" la quiero volver a ver ", pero después dice, " mejor no, será mejor".

Se durmio:

En el sueño, soñaba que Akane le decía

Akane : Te Amo Ranma ya no me casaré con Ryoga, desde que escuche tú atractiva voz en el confesionario me enamore de ti...

De echó Ranma se despertó eran a las 4:AM y se dijo:

Ranma: Qué estoy soñando!! bobadas, de tan sólo escuchar su voz y verla en un dia allá sido suficiente para enamorarme de ella ,

Y se puso a recordar su pasado, del por que escogió ésto :

*Relato de su pasado *

Me encontraba entrenando en las pozas de Yusenkio ( Amaba entrenar) , con mi maestro Happosai, núnca espere a encontrarme en ese lugar a mi prometida, con la que estaba decidido construir un hogar ; la encontré besándose con otro, con mi mejor amigo casi hermano Mausse, mi amigo de toda la vida, me dieron una puñalada dentro mi corazón, me puse loco le grite a mi ex-prometida Shampoo de el por que me hace eso y con el, que bajó as caído, me dijiste que estabas de viaje en Japón visotando a tus parientes, y te encuentro a quí besandote, acariciando a esté, haciendo actos impuros..

Mientras Shampoo le queria explicar como pasó;

Shampoo : yo te iba a contar todo Ranma, pero pasó lo que pasó, solo tú te dedicabas a entrenar y a entrenar, y no me prestabas atención, poco a poco le conversaba a tú amigo de como me sentía, pero después me di cuenta de como me estaba enamorando de Mousse, lo siento mucho Ranma

Mausse : Amigo tranquilo

Ranma : Tú callate traidor ( le decía mientras le daba una patada que lo mando a volar en unas de las pozas...

Y en ese entoces me retiré del lugar, me sentia destrozado, y juré núnca más enamorame de ninguna chica, desde ése día me aleje de mis entrenamientos y me encerré en mi cuarto, no salía para nada ni a comer, cuándo ecucho que alguien toco mi puerta

Toc toc...

Y dieje " No quiero ver a nadie "

Y era mi hermanita Ranko

Ranko : Hermanito déjame ayudarte

Ranma : No quiero hablar con nadie vete

Ranco : pero Ran.. m

Ya en la noche mi hermanita seguía insistiendo y como vio la puerta semi abierta aprovechó y entró...

Ranko : déjame ayudarte

Ranma : cómo tú me me podría ayudar

Ranko : Conoces a Dios ?

Ranma : Si, he escuchado de el.

Ranko : si tienes fé en tu corazón el te fortalecerá, y te curará de ese mal que te aflige.

Raman : Tú crees hermanita

Ranko : Si hermano yo te llevo mañana a la iglesia que asisto, y entenderas de lo que te habló...

Ranma : Está bien ire mañana contigo

Y así fué, en la mañana siguiente fuy y núnca pense que me iba agustar tanto entrar a ésto es algo que me daba paz en mi interior...

Y así que gracias a la desecion me enamore de la iglesia y estoy aki, pero no me puede enamorar...

 _* Fin del recuerdo *_

 _Continuará_

No pensé que se me escaparas de las manos asto qué tendré que seguir...

espero que les allá gustado ya que jo soy buena en esto, sólo estoy haciendo volar mi imaginación ya que en el facebook mi historia tubo mucho seguidores, a pesar de mi mala forma de comomlo escriba, ya que no soy experta en la literatura de como expresar en el momento de escribir ...


	3. Akane se entera de la traición

**_* Akane se entera de la traición *_**

Ya el no durmio si no que se levanto a ser los preparativo para la misa, después del medió día se dirigió a caminar y ordenar sus pensamientos, al regresar, sin querer queriendo entró al confesionario y estaba un chico esperando que lo confiensen.

Chico : Hola buenos dias padre!

No se cómo es esto pero por fuerza mayor entre a ésta iglesia

Ranma: Ave María pusirisima

Chico : Que dijo padre?

Ranma : Haber hijo solo di " Sin pecado concebido

Chico : Es enserio ésto (diciendo con un tono burlón)

Ranma : si hijo

Chico : sin pecado concebido - padre tengo algo en el pecho, estoy con dos mujeres a la ves a la una lo amo y a la otra no

Ranma : Hijo está mal , tienes que aclarar tus sentimiento y decir la verdad..

Chico : Are lo que pueda padre..

Ranma : Soló reza hijo mio para que encuentres tú confor y te sientas bien contigo mismo...

Chico : Padre lo matendre en cuenta ( claro que no, eso no es lo mio)

Ranma : Dios, padre de mi sericordia

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo

Akane se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música en su celular con los audifonos puesto ..

Mira que el tiempo va de prisa, tal vez te puedas arrepentir, todo acaba y no avisa, tienes tu vida por vivir.. ..

Mientras escuchaba la música se acordaba de la voz varonil que no podia sacar de su mente,

" no lo pude ver se veía oscuro en el confesionario. "

 _*Recuerdo_ _de Akane*_

Al llegar a la casa después de la iglesia

Llegando a mi casa me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi novio estaba hay, estaba con mi padre, ya escoguiendo la fecha de la boda..

Soun Tendo : Akane mi hija, mi bebe pequeña

Akane : Ya papá ya no soy una bebe ya estoy grande

Soun : Ya se que tienes 22 años, pero así tengas 50 años serás mi pequeña Akane

Akane : Basta ya papá, te quiero

Soun : yo aún más ( con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de felicidad)

Soun : Ryoga y yo ya escogimos la fecha hija

Ryoga : Si mi amor será pará el més que viene...

Akane: Si está bién ( lo decía con una gran tristesa)

 _*Fin del recuerdo *_

Ya estaba aún mes de casarse

Akane : tendré que decirles a todo que ya no me voy a casar que ya lo deje de querer a Ryoga hace mucho tiempo, si eso are..

Miatras tanto Ranma salía de la iglesia a caminar, por un parque sercano a ésta...

Y vió a una pareja muy acarameladas, besándose, haciendo actos impuros en un parqué..

Y sin querer queriendo escucho todo...

Chico : Soló a ti te amo

Chica: tienes que dejarla a ella..

Chico : no puedo ya pusimos fecha para la boda...

Chica: no me puedes aser esto

Chico : Tú sabes que soló lo hago por interes

Chica: se que te quieres quedar con el Dojo y dejarlos en la calle...

Chico : piénsalo ese sera nuestro hogar nuestro Dojo

Chica : Y si te llegas enamorar realmente de ella...

Chico : No tontita sólo lo hago por nuestros futuro...

Y se seguían besándose después...

Mientras tanto Ranma diciendo

"Que Dios perdoné sus pecados ", y procedió a seguir caminando...

Al día siguiente ...

Ranma se encontraba a fuera de la iglesia barriendo, y ve que se aproxima una parejita

Akane : Hola buenos días ! - se encuentra el padrecito

Ah!

Por cierto le presentó a mi novio

Ryoga : Ryoga Hibiki un gustó

Ranma : si un placer conocerlos ( éste es el muchacho que estaba en el parque con otra chica , mmm... Ya recuerdo este es que se vino a confesar, tengo suerte, suerte de que élla no lo quiera más)

Ranma : Que se los ofrece

Ryoga : Vinimos a separar la fecha de nuestra boda...

Ranma : entra al fondo te encontraras a la madre superiora Cologne, ella es la encargada se esas cosas .

Akane : Ve mi amor aquí te esperó no demores

Ryoga : Como quieras amor ya vuelvo

Akane : Usted es el que me confesó? ( pero pensaba que guapo ,que lindo ojos azulados tiene, por fin lo conozco, estaba ansiosa de conocer esa voz tan varonil que me intrigó)

Ranma : sii-ii disculpe no quise hacerlo se que aún no soy un sacerdote discúlpame sí (diciendo sonrojado )

Akane : Bueno no importa ( deseaba conocerlo ) ,sabes ya que sabes de mi problema, no se que hacer ,ya no me quiero casar.

Ranma : No le as dichos aún de lo que sientes

Akane : Aún no le he dicho ( diciéndole a Ranma sin quitarle la mirada de encina)

Ranma: No te cases Akane ( que estoy diciendo.)

Mientras Mientras eso Ryoga salia de la iglesia ya había apartado la fecha de la boda

Akane y Ranma se miraban mutuamente , ni parpadeaban y ambos se ponía de coloritos jjjj

Ryoga : Vamos mi amor

Al día siguiente ..

Ranma salió a caminar de casualidad de la vida se encontró con Akane

Ranma : Hola Akane !- estas muy bonita

Akane : Hola Ranma!

Ranma : Te tengo que contar algo ( mejor no le digo nada lo de su novio)

Akane : Si Ranam dime...

Ranma: Estas muy bonita hoy ( Akane nerviosa y feliz de encontrarse lo)

Se miraban mutua mente sin darse cuenta se asercaban mucho

Akane en sus pensamiento decia

("que estoy haciendo")

Mientras Ranma decia en sus pensamiento ( ya no quiero ser sacerdote, Akane me interesa más de lo que yo pensaba),

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaban apuntó de besarse se separaron

Akane : Ya escogieron la fecha de la boda y está próxima

Ranma : Akane el no te merece , busca a alguien que en realidad te ame, lo puedes tener serquita de ti, alguien como yo.

Akane : Que Ranma! ( sorprendida)

Cómo tú tú me me me aaa..

Ranma: Como yo pienso que a de ver alguién por hay ( dijo sacándose la)

Akane : Por un momento pensé

Ranma : Que cosa Akane

Akane : Nada Ranma olvídalo

Ranma: Akane te confieso que desde que te vi, no he dejado de pensar en ti, me gustas mucho

Akane : No se que decir

Se quedaron mirando mutuamente, se comían con la mirada...

Ranma aprovechó el acercamientos y la besó delicadamente y Akane se dejó

Akane : No Ranma, no puedes vas a se un Sacerdote..

Ranma : si tu me aceptás lo dejare todo por ti

Akane : No Ranma

Y se fue corriendo hasta su casa

Ranma : Que hice, soy soy un idiota...

Al día siguiente

Mientras tanto Ranma estaba preparandose los dia para ser conmemorado como Sacerdote, ya solo le faltaban unos meses para ese gran día, pero muy adentró de él ya no quería

de eso se le acerca la madre superiora Cologne

Cologne : Ranma que te pasa te veo muy distante , ya no eres el mismo que entro tan decidido para esté puesto

Ranma : Nada madre, sólo pensaba que ya estoy apunto de realizar lo que tanto anhelaba ( pero en su mente decía otra cosa)

Sacerdote Genma Daimonj : Ranma ya te estas preparando ya falta poco muchacho...

Ranma : Sii ( dijo asentando la cabeza)

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo

Akane estaba en su cuarto y decidió salir de su habitación, se encontró con kasumi su hermana mayor

Kasumi : Akane mi hermanita pequeña estás a punto de casarte, ya tengo todo listo para tú banquete de boda ( lo decía con su carisma)

Pero su herma mayor la vio con su carita triste

Kasumi : Cuéntame hermanita que te aflije

Akane : yoo.. Ya no me quiero casar

Kasumi : Ésta bien hermanita yo te apoyó en lo que decidas, pero debes contarle a papá, aún que se va poner triste, ya que estaba emocionado con tener un heredero para el Dojo

Se acerca Nabiki

Nabiki : Hermanita EH!

\- no será por que estas enamorado de otro , yo te vi en el parqué con el curita, por cierto está bien guapo...

(Y le lanzó unas fotos.. )

Tomas míralas

.Akane : dejame verlas

Nabiki : son 200 Llenes

Akane : Nabiki toma abusiva ( disoendo enojada)

Akane después de eso no dijo nada y pasa a salir de su casa... ( ya de noche)

Salió a caminar y pasó por un callejón ya las oscura pudo ver su prometido besando y conversando con una chica...

Decidió quedarse a observar y a escuchar, pero reconoció a la chica...

Akane decia " es la chica del restaurante Ucchan dónde comemos los ricos Okonomiyaki... Es Ukyio Kuonj

Ryioga : Te Amo mi linda Ukyo

Ukyio : Cuándo dejarsas Akane

Ryoga : Ya falta poco mi amor, me caso y la dejó y nos quedaremos con el dojo

Ukyio: está bien amor seré pasiente

Mientras eso Akane decía " me la vas a pagar Ryoga solo me estas usando para quedarte con el dojo de mi padre"

Continuará...


	4. Desicón Final De Akane

No actos para menores de edad..

Capítulo 4

 ***DESICIÓN FINAL DE AKANE***

 _Después de algunos días_ ..

Ranma quería saber dónde vive Akane, por su suerte final mente lo averiguó y sin más perder el tiempo se fue directo a su casa...

Cuándo se acerca a la casa de Akane por su suerte la encontró en el portón..

Ranma : Hola Akane ! ,vien a conversar contigo

Akane : Hola Ranma bienvenido!, si entrá ( Akane se encontraba sola en su casa)

Ranma : Yo vine a confesarte ( se pone nerviso y su carita roja) yo vi a tu novio con una chica y dramaban algo contra ti..

Akane : Si Ranma, ya se todo, yo los vi mientras yo me escondí para que no me vieran

Ranma : Que piensas hacer Akane

Akane : No se, la boda esta próxima

Ranma : Aún piensas casarte! ,Yo se que estas pasando lo mismo que a mi me sucedió, yo se exactamente como te sientes..

Akane: que te paso Ranma

Ramana le comenzó contar lo que le paso en china ..

Akane : ya veo

Akane y Ranma se miraban mutua mente, se comían con la mirada, tuvieron un rose de labios, pero retrocedieron..

Akane : Creo que estoy enamorada de ti Ranma, nunca he sentido esto que siento por ti por alguien más ( su corazón latía a mil por hora)

Ranma : Yo me enamoré de ti en el primer día que escuché tu vos y te mire mientra me platicabas en el confesionario, desde de hay no te he podido sacer de mi memte te aferraste a mi corazón ..

Hubo un silencio cómo ninguno..

Pero Akane ,le dijó

Akane : Pero mi padre quiere que me case por que quiere un heredero para el Dojo..

Ranma : No te preocupes Akane yo se artes marciales, pero lo tuve que dejar por lo que me sucedió, la práctica núnca se olvida...

Se quedaron callados uno ser quita del otro...

Ranma aprovechó y la beso, se besaron suavemente se acariciaban mutua mente, mientras Ranma la cojio en peso y akane le enseñaba su habitación con señas por que no dejaban de besarse, estaban tan existados ambos que nadie hablaba,

Ranma prosedio a desbotonar la blusa de akane y suavemente le besaba los, pecho que sele notaban con el brasier,

Akane hacia lo mismo le sacaba la camisa lo besaba ese pecho músculos ( se imagino algún dia verlo así), le sacaba el pantalón, mientras Ranma hacía lo. mísmo con la falda, ya viéndola sólo en ropa interior se exitaba más al ver a la mujer que amaba más que a su propia vida, akane estaba de coloritos y tímida por que núnca había visto a un hombre qur se le notará el miembro en el boxer ..

Ranma le saco la ropa interior y procedio trapear todo su cuerpo con la lengua se la comia a besos hasta llegar el punto entre las piernas y jugar con su lengua entre sus labios vaginales, y Akene exitada solo le decia que se lo entrudujera,

Akane : con calma mi amor acuérdate que soy virgen, despacio despacio por favor

Ranma : Lo se mi amor no te are daño

Ranma la penetró, y akene grito y salio sangre, pero después paso y solo sentía placer, Ranma acabó y se sentían plecentero despues de haber echó el amor, dos parejas que demostraron lo mucho que se amaban..

Ranma : Casate conmigo y deja esos pensamientos adsurdo mi amor y anula el matrimonio.

Akane : No se Ranma yoo, apesar de todo hayy no se...

Después de un rato...

Ranma la beso desenfrenada mente con lengua y todo y ella tambien cuándo de pronto la penetró de un sólo y ella exitada podían más y más, le decía que no parará " Ranma sigue eso mi amor"..

Ranma le encontró el punto G que la hizo gemir de tanto placer, que le hizo terminar, ambos terminaron, y más enamorados que nunka,( Ranma decia en su mente "para que te acuerdes que no habrá otro hombre igual que yo, que te haga el amor como yo" )cuándo de repente Akene le dice

Akane : Ya vete llamismo están por llegar mi familia, vete por favor

Ranma : Pero dime aceptas casarte conmigo

Akane : Ranma mejor vete ya esta pronto de venir mi familia.

Veteee..

Ranma se fue sin ver respuesta alguna..

Y así pasaron días y semanas, sin señales de su amor Akane Tendo

Un lunes por la mañana ,Ranma tomá la desición de su vida...

Ranma : Tendré que hablar con el. Sacerdote

De pronto toc toc

Sacerdote Genma : si

Ranma : Soy yo Ranma Saotome, quiero hablar con usted sobre un asunto personal.

Gemma : Pasá Saotome, toma asiento, en que te puedo ayudar, a ya se quieres saber ya la fecha para tu conmemoración...

Ranma : Quiero decirle que tomé una desición, decidí retirarme, sabra entenderme usted

Genma : Bueno muchacho si es tú decisón, es mejor ahora y no arrepentirte después de que allas sido un sacerdote...

Pero por que decides retirarte ..

Ranma : Es algo personal

Genma : No me digas es por una chica lo típico de muchos que pasan por aquí, te as enamorado Saotome, si es así ,te comprendo muchacho, la fuerza del amor están grande que soló el que sabe amar de corazón sigue a su otra mitad sin importar de los demas y del que diran..

Ranma : Bueno más o menos asi es padre asi que con super miso paso a retirarme...

Genma : si es tú desición solo te puedo decir que nuestro señor te acompañe y te bendiga el camino que escojas.. Ve hijo mio

Ranma: Gracias padre..

Ranma se retiro a su habitación a recojer sus maletas y dijo " tendre que buscar un hotel para hospedarme ,espero que Akane de marcha atrás y se case conmigo)

Ranma se hospedo en el hotel, pasaron semanas y sin respuesta alguna de su amda, soló se acordaba lo hermoso que pasó con ella ese dia dónde se entregó en cuerpo y alma, para solo ser una solá carne con su amada Akane..

LLEGO EL DÍA DE LA BODA*

Ranma en el hotel decia

Ranma : llego el gran día para Akane, se va casar y no aceptó mi propuesta, tendré que marcharme a china..

Ranma comenso hacer sus maletas para después después dirigirse al aeropuerto

EN EL DOJO TENDO..

Akane despierta y dice tristemente " llego el dia tan esperado quisera que fuera con Ranma "

Akane se miraba el espejo, estaba bonita pero no radiante

Soun : Hijita ya estas lista vamos que tus hermanas ya estan allá con los invitados, no hay que hacer esperar al novio

Akane sale de la habitación y Soun le dice:

Hijita mía mi pequeña estás hersmosa, me siento orgulloso de ti, ya formaras un hogar ( la abrazo y se pone a llorar a mares...)

Akane : Ya papá ( diciendo sollozando)

Llegaron a la iglesia y al ver que vieron que llegaba la novio comensaron a sónar campanas de boda y la marcha nupcial

Akane acompañada de la mano de su papá entrán a la iglesia, pero ella miraba por todos lados y no encontró a Ranma..

Soun: Ryoga te entregó a uno de mis tesoro, cuidale protejela y amala mucho... ( Y procedió a entregarle la mano de su hija a su futuro esposo)

Mientras tanto el cuara daba la misa y llegó la palabra que no quería escuchar Akane

Genma : Ryoga aceptas por esposa a Akane Tendo, para cuidarla ,amarla respertarla, hasta que la muerte lo separé

Ryoga : Si acepto

Genma : Akane Tendo, aceptas a Ryoga Hibiki como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte lo separe

Akane estaba furiosa y grito

Akane : NOOOO no acepto, Ryoga eres un farsante, solo me estas usando para quedarte con el dojo de mi padre

Ryoga al descubiertos dijo akane " que cosas dices mi amor"

Akane: Ya baste Ryoga lárgate farsante antes que te mate..

Soun : Pero que dices Akane

Nabiki : Si papá es verdad lo que dice Akane yo tengo pruebas

Soun: pero por que no me dijeron nada, Nabiki que paso...

Nabiki : Queria saber hasta dónde llegaría este farsante con el cuento de que amaba Akane . Que bien hermanita por un momento pensé que te casabas con éste..

mientras ... Ryoga sale corriendo de la iglesia antes de que lo lincharan

Genma : Entonces no habrá boda..

Y sale Ranma aún lado de la iglesia vestido de novio..

Ranma sale y se arodilla delante de Akane

Ranma : Aquí delante de todos tus invitados y de tú famila te pido que te cases comigo Akene Tendo...

Soum no entendi nada ,pero Nabiki le explicaba lo que habia sucedido...

Akane : Si acepto...

Genma: Entonces prosigamos ...

( dijo todo lo que tuvo que decir)

Los dos dijeron Siiii ...

Akane le dijo a Ranma en el oído " Seras papá "

Ranma gritó de felicidad diciendo ''SIII" y le dio un tremendo beso, la alzo y la llevo en sus brazo y salieron de la iglesia y fueron felices

por siempre...

...FIN ...

Gracias por sus atenciones espero les allá gustado mi primer fic...

Ya que soló he esctiro sobre mi vida en un diário ...jejeje

Cuándo tenga otro locura como ests me animare...

ya que a muchos en el facebook le gsutaron y me animaron a que prosig con mis ideas...

Aún que tambien mi compañera Leslie del grupo de whatsapp las **_trastornada por los fic_** le gusto mi idea y también está haciendo su parte

" Por el amor de Dios "


End file.
